


Unintentional Wet Dreams

by Severus1snape



Series: Snarry Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Rape, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, No Wands, Rimming, Shower Sex, Snowed In, Top Harry Potter, War, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: Severus blows his cover as a spy for the Order rescuing Harry when the Gryffindor is captured by fellow Death Eaters in the middle of the Trio´s hunt for Horcruxes - and after a massive torture round is ordered killed by Draco. Due to severe weather conditions, snow in April, Severus and Harry end up in a tiny cottage riding off a blizzard. They have no working wands, so the Death Eaters cannot track them down, no means of contacting the Order and there is only one bed – and Harry has very vivid sex dreams!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS (spelling and grammar) PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 26th, March, 2017.

**_Title:_ ** _Unintentional Wet Dreams._

 **_Resume_ ** _: Severus blows his cover as a spy for the Order rescuing Harry when the Gryffindor is captured by fellow death eaters in the middle of the Trio´s hunt for Horcruxes, and after massive torture round is ordered killed by Draco. Due to severe weather conditions, snow in April, Severus and Harry end up in a tiny cottage riding off a blizzard. They have no working wands, so the Death Eaters cannot track them down, no means of contacting the Order and there is only one bed – and Harry has very vivid sex dreams!_

 **_Pairings:_ ** _Harry / Severus, Past Harry / Ginny, Ron / Hermione, Ginny / Dean, Molly / Arthur, Bill / Fleur, Neville / Luna, Seamus / Terry._

 **_Warnings:_ ** _Rape - accidental. Slash, and lots of it. Anal sex. Mention of Torture. War. Sex Dreams, Underage – Harry is 16._

 **_Author´s notes:_ ** _This is a WIP and will be updated when I have time. I am Danish, 34 and have 3 small children under the age of 5 (and I work 48 hour weeks), so my life is quite busy - bear with me, please. I have other stories posted you can enjoy too. One of which is another WIP. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but I prefer my chapters to be around 2,000-3,000 words apiece. I do not abandon work, so if I do, it means I died! I have no beta, so if you find anything off, please let me know when you comment, thank you! See you out there._

                                                                                                                      -oo-

**Chapter One – Harry´s Misery**

 

It bloody hurt to breathe.

 

Yet, Harry was still doing it, barely. He squinted around the semi-dark almost empty room he was being held captive in and winced as his right eye´s wound jumped open once more. He coughed slightly and fought to stay conscious as another wave of pain overtook his teenage body. He had just woken up after being thrown back into his cell.

 

That´s what this was, really.

 

It had only a tiny window the size of his head, shut with bars that reminded him of the Dursleys. The torture he had endured while being in the hands of the Death Eaters that had captured him, Voldemort´s torture - to be exact - was far worse than his summers ever were. At least the Dursleys never laid a hand on him. They were too disgusted to touch him. Maybe they thought magic would infiltrate their bodies, too. They did believe that anything magical was a disease, that´s for sure.

 

The floor of Harry´s cell was made of stone and it was bloody cold.

 

The cold was nothing compared to the ache in Harry´s legs; that had so many bruises he couldn´t count them any longer. Not to mention the 4 broken ribs he was sure he had, if not more. His face was beaten up terribly and swollen with blue, yellow and black bruises. His glasses had been taken days ago from him. He hadn´t seen them since he was brought in by Snatchers and he wasn´t even sure who had taken him to and from his cell since he got here. They all looked blurred to him.

 

Bloody poor eyesight!

 

Harry winced when he crawled a bit neared to a wet spot on the floor and sniffed it. He had gotten used to this, too, because they weren´t feeding him or giving him much water. Today, the spot was water and he could lick it from the stone where it had dropped from a hole in the ceiling somewhere. Sometimes the wetness was urine, his own. And sometimes he had lapped that up too, so he wouldn´t perish from dehydration.

 

When you were starved you got used to almost anything Harry had discovered. If his friends could see him now they would pity him, Harry knew it. They would be angry at the fuckers that had taken him and they would do anything to make him feel better by cuddling him.

 

Nobody was cuddling him here, that much was freaking obvious.

 

After every torture session, someone would heal him so he wouldn´t die, though. Voldemort had made it quite clear that Harry should suffer as much as possible. He was playing with Harry. But Harry understood that at some point the bastard would tire of this and dispose of him.

 

The Gryffindor had tried to summon his magic to fight back, but he was simply too drained, too tired and too beaten up to do anything about his situation. At one point, Harry was sure he had died while being here - but some sick fuck had brought him back and Voldemort along with his followers had laughed their hearts out.

 

Not that they ever had hearts, to begin with, the fucking bastards.

 

Harry groaned and lay down with his left cheek against the cold stone. Somehow, it was soothing his bruises and cuts and Harry _hurt_ a lot more than he froze to care. He had stopped caring days ag. He understood and finally accepted that he would not walk away from this alive. The only thing that made him sick about this, that regardless of his suffering, Voldemort would probably win the war. Then all would be lost. It would all have been for nothing in the end. He held back the tears. He had already shed too many of those by now.

 

He was so tired and he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness. Suddenly, the door was yanked open. Feet shuffled closer but Harry couldn´t lift his head to see who it was, not that he could focus on anything anyway, so he lay there and waited for either more torture or death.

 

Death would be greeting like a friend right now.

 

Harry had not given up, far from it, but he had stopped being oblivious. The Order didn´t know where he was, or worse, they were not trying to come for him - which he understood. They had lost a lot of members by now. Mad-eye, Tonks, Sirius, Mundungus, Trelawney, Hooch, Flitwick had lost his left arm. And several not-so-known-to-Harry people had died, too. Dumbledore was still alive last Harry heard - but he was ill. The entire Order knew the old wizard had been cursed and was living on borrowed time, so his strength was no longer what it used to be.

 

“Get up, Potter,” someone drawled. 

 

Harry just kept concentrating on his breathing so it wouldn´t hurt so much. When Harry didn´t do as he was told the blurred figure cast a spell on him and lifted Harry into his arms. Harry groaned but had no strength left to fight it. If this was the end, then he would welcome it.

 

 

At least the bloody pain would stop soon.

 

The new body felt so bloody warm against Harry´s own and Harry could feel the foreign muscles moving when the feet of the man did, too. They were moving fast as far as Harry could tell because the heart he was pressed up against was beating erratically.

 

 _So, the bastards _did_ have hearts after all,_ Harry thought.

 

Harry winced when the man moved roughly to one side and then a stone came flying down around them. Harry didn´t understand what was happening. “Snape, you fucking traitor!” Another curse went flying after them and missed.

 

Harry tried to free himself then, from the bastard that had hated him since his first day at Hogwarts. His professor, who turned out to be a god-damned Death Eater all along - and the one that gave Voldemort the reason to murder Harry´s parents. The pain was too much for Harry and he couldn´t move. Instead, Snape tightened his grip on Harry and leaned against the wall so he could aim a counter curse at their single attacker.

 

“Give us Potter and we´ll let you live, Snape.” 

 

Harry wanted to snort at the untrue words but refrained from doing so because it would only hurt more. They ducked another curse and Harry thought he heard more running after Snape´s second counter strike.

 

It seemed to hit because Harry heard a groan and a thump, or maybe it had been the other way around. He couldn´t really be too sure but he _did_ know that Snape was now running with Harry in his arms. Even though Snape would obviously have cast a Feather-light charm on Harry, he was still heavy enough to cause the Slytherin to pant while moving around the Mansion.

 

They ran and ran - and Harry hurt all over from every single movement he felt - he cried out when a bright light hit his eyes when they must have exited the front doors. More curses were fired and Snape hauled Harry over his shoulder, causing Harry to sob in pain when his ribs were smashed against Snape´s tall frame. He was dangling from side to side as Snape threw curses and ran and turned around, only to repeat it every other step.

 

Harry threw up then and he wasn´t even sure if he missed Snape or not. He didn´t really care. He was going to die soon, he just knew it. He braced himself, hoping for it to be sooner than later. Maybe he might even pass out from the pain first so he wouldn´t _really_ feel it.

 

Snape yelled when a curse hit him and they apparated away as they had reached the boundary of apparition.

 

                                                                                                               -oo-

                                                                                                            

They landed awkwardly because Snape´s feet caved under them - that must have been where the curse had hit him then - and they tumbled over on the grass. “Shit!” Snape cursed. 

 

Harry panted while trying to get his breathing back under control. He was unable to speak. The pain was taking over again. Snape cursed several times more and dragged himself to his feet and grabbed Harry.

 

“Please, just leave me. Hurts,” Harry begged. The bastard had never listened to Harry, obviously, he wasn´t going to start now either. Harry whimpered as he was once more carried, though in a much slower pace. He knew that Snape was in pain now, too, because the Slytherin´s breathing was heavy.

 

                                                                                                             -oo-

 

When Harry woke again he was in a bed and a fire was blazing. It was April but the weather had been terrible lately. Hermione had said to Ron and him that too much Dark Magic in the air would force Mother Nature to change, as long as the magic was still being used on a daily basis. Voldemort had gathered a lot of followers by now in Europe and if they all were using Dark curses frequently that would certainly explain things.

 

It was warmer than it had been in Harry´s cell but it was still bloody cold. A shiver ran through Harry and he groaned. His vision was still blurred when he opened his eyes fully. It took him a moment to contemplate that he could open them at all. It seemed that his eye was no longer as swollen as it had been. That was odd. 

 

“Potter,” Harry cringed when hearing his former professor´s drawl. He had forgotten about him. “Open up.”

 

“Get away from me, you bastard,” Harry spat and found that it didn´t hurt too much moving his body on the bed. He suddenly froze. “Where are my clothes!?” he demanded to know. 

 

Snape thrust something small into Harry´s right hand and Harry realized that it was his glasses. He put them on and the world became visual once more to him. Snape wore his usual sneer as he stared up at him.

 

“A blizzard has hit this part of the country. I suggest you get used to it being just the two of us, Potter. Stop acting like a bloody child and take the damn potion!” Harry´s eyes went to the vial in Snape´s hand and then back to meet the dark orbs. “Your clothes are wet, as are mine since we walked for several hours to find shelter. They are drying by the fire in the living room,” Snape stated informatively.

 

Harry´s eyes widened as it dawned on him that Snape had only a blanket wrapped around his body, its brother was covering himself on the bed. Harry looked away and blushed as he pulled his own dark brown blanket tighter against his frame. 

 

“Voldemort broke your wan but I managed to secure your glasses.” Snape paused for a long while and Harry finally had to check if he had left him alone again. He hadn´t. Snape was staring out the small snow-covered window in the bedroom. “Mine broke when we landed.”

 

“We have no wands?!” Harry exclaimed and his breathing was getting heavier and closer to a panic attack by the minute.

 

“Obviously!” Snape snapped at the Gryffindor. His Professor pulled the dark blue blanket tighter as if that would keep out the coldness of the room. “I found this abandoned hovel, or tiny cottage if you will. It has only this bedroom, a small living room, a functioning toilet and the tiny kitchen is adequate. The muggles who used to live here left behind a fully stocked food store. Cans and such are still good. We have running water, I already checked.”

 

Harry simply nodded, trying to take in the situation. “What are we doing here, Snape?” he asked before the man could turn to leave.

 

Snape scowled at his student. “Are you deaf, Potter?”

 

“I mean. How am I _healed?_ Why did you get me out? You´re one of _them_.” Harry let the accusation hang in mid-air. 

 

Snape loomed over him. “I carry a small potion´s stock with me at all times. For emergencies.” He paused. “And I promised Albus,” was all he said before he turned and left Harry alone.

 

Harry moved away from the bed to follow Snape because he was not getting away with not telling him more. Not after everything Harry had been through. His hands tied the blanket around him and he cursed when discovering his ribs were still not healed, they couldn´t be since they lacked a functioning wand. Though, it didn´t hurt too horribly for him to move. Harry figured that Snape had used a soothing balm on his chest.

 

He shuddered when he thought about that.

 

Harry was in his pants. That meant, that without a proper wand Snape had undressed Harry, _manually_. Meaning, he had touched him. Harry put that image away, for now, he would have to deal with that later.

 

                                                                                       -oo-

 

Harry entered the living room and saw Snape sitting in the only armchair that was there. A very small table was in the middle of the room surrounded by three wooden chairs and a fourth broken one, a lamp hung from the ceiling over the table, there was a small fireplace where Snape had lit a fire for warmth, a few paintings of landscapes on the walls, a bookshelf with about fifteen tattered-looking books and a rug on the floor beside the fireplace.

 

That was it.

 

Snape looked up at him, it seemed he had been in deep thoughts when Harry had interrupted him. 

 

“Are you really on our side then?”

 

Snape sneered and didn´t answer Harry.

 

“I-I know you must have done some terrible things –“

 

“You don´t know anything, Potter. _Anything_!”

 

Harry glanced out of one of the two windows in this room and shuddered as he saw the snow swirling around wildly, it was April for Merlin´s sake. It was supposed to be high spring already. “Thank you, for getting me out,” Harry whispered. He wasn´t sure Snape had heard him because there was still no answer. Harry cleared his throat.

 

Snape spoke before Harry could: “The clothes will take a while to dry. We cannot use them before they are or we might get pneumonia.” 

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I have no means to cure that if that happens.” Snape stared out the same window Harry did. “From the looks of things, we might be stuck here for days.”

 

Harry closed his eyes at the idea of spending _days_ in the company of a man that hated him so much.

 

He had been held captive for possibly weeks by Voldemort and tortured, too. Surely, a few days or weeks with his professor would be much less painful. At least the man had done his best to heal his wounds. And Harry _was_ grateful for that.

 

“There is only one bed,” Harry stated and received a simple nod. Only then, did he notice the chair that Snape used to rest one of his legs upon. Harry winced when he noticed the bruise and cut that the curse had left behind. Must have been some sort of blasting curse. The leg was covered in green paste.

 

“We will share it. My leg needs to be on a horizontal level with the rest of my body for a total of 7-8 hours a day in order for the circulation to have room to recover.” 

 

Harry nodded and stared at the chair, he could sleep in that, he had tried worse.

 

“Your lungs cannot take to sit upright sleeping for so many hours straight, so like I said, we will share the bed.”

 

Harry shuddered. The bed was a double bed, as they would say in the muggle world, but they had only two blankets and two pillows to separate their bodies. Snape stood with much trouble and began limping towards the bedroom. 

 

“We should sleep now. We need the rest, as well as our bodies to heal faster. Tomorrow should be much better but it will be slower than usual. I am almost out of potions. You were in bad shape, Potter.”

 

As Snape walked past Harry, the Gryffindor winced and thought about the fact that Snape had carried Harry well after the Feather-light charm must have worn off, and with a leg like that, it would have been excruciatingly painful. Harry thought about supporting Snape´s weight as he walked behind him but already knew that the man would have snapped at him for offering it. So, he didn´t. 

 

“Take off your pants, Potter.”

 

“What!” Harry shrieked as Snape glared at him.

 

“Your wound across your hip needs to breathe for hours each day. I thought it would be best while sleeping.” Snape lay down on his good leg and sighed into his pillow. “Unless you want to walk around nude during the days, of course.”

 

“No.” Harry agreed that Snape´s suggestion was way better. They would be asleep while he was naked, and that ought to be a lot better and less embarrassing than being awake and only covered in a blanket.

 

“You´re cooking breakfast in the morning, Potter.” Snape said, “I´ll do so the day after. My leg should be in better shape by then.”

 

“Sure.” Harry closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to help him out of this awkward situation.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my - I can´t believe 35 readers left kudos on my first chapter!  
> That´s amazing.  
> Thank you so very, very much.  
> I hope you´ll keep liking my story as it progresses.  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

 

Warmth was creeping over Harry´s body leaving him hot and panting in the aftermath. His skin tinkled everywhere as if the sun was licking his flesh and cleaning the beets of sweat off him. Except it wasn´t the sun, it was another human being.<

 

It was a _man_.

 

Harry ignored _that_ thought and replaced the horror of understanding he would have felt if he had been awake. Instead, he replaced it with acceptance. Because the big hands were so warm and burning on his young and toned body that he never wanted them to stop caressing him.

 

Nothing he had shared with Cho affected him so; the tiny and very wet kiss.

 

Nothing Ginny had ever done to him had made him feel this way; touching and oral sex.

 

Nothing that muggle girl, Shirley, in number 8, and he had done, had come close to making him _want_ something so bad before. And they had gone further than he had with Ron´s younger sister.

 

Twice.

 

Harry´s body twisted in his sleep as he forced his aroused body closer to the other man´s. He didn´t understand _why_ he wanted to.

 

But he did. So badly, that his prick pulsed and he had to reach down and squeeze away the orgasm that had been pressing on and on. It was too soon for that now.

 

He wanted more. So much more.

 

His hands trembled with nervousness as he dared to reach out and let his fingers caress the other man´s flesh for the first time. Another groan escaped Harry´s mouth when he dragged his left hand down the firm and hot body. So different from the curves he had touched before.

 

_But so much better, >/em> he thought, as he shivered at the idea that it thrilled him more to want a man._

__

 

__

Harry knew he had to move in order to do what his body was urging him to, so he raised his right arm over his head in order to lie more comfortably. That didn´t work either.

__

 

__

Instead, he reached down between his own leaking cock and the presented arse in front of him to grab the firmness. It was the first time he had ever touched another man´s arse. It was _glorious._

__

 

__

He was rewarded when the other man moaned for the first time. Harry bit his bottom lip harshly, to fend off the orgasm. He looked down and saw the wrinkled hole for the first time, covered in small dark hairs. A pity the man didn´t shave there because Harry wanted nothing more than to lick the man. Even _there_.

__

 

__

Long and slender legs were stretched out lazily and the man´s, his lover, he would assume, had his left leg crossed over his right one as he slept. It was making his arse arch backward against Harry´s cock, inviting him in to play.

__

 

__

Harry watched as his lover´s hole winked at him as his lover slept on. Harry wanted to wake him up in a sexy way, and he grabbed his prick firmly with his left hand, pointed it to the gorgeous entrance. He cast the Lubrication Spell non-verbally and pushed in all the way because, surely, the man would be stretched still from their fucking last night.

__

 

__

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

__

 

_Harry bolted awake in less than a second and blinked rapidly. The room was dark, so it took a while for him to be able to see anything. Instead, he concentrated on the sounds he could hear. Someone was breathing heavily._

 

_“P-Potter!”_

__

 

__

_Shit, what the hell was he doing in bed with Snape_.

__

 

__

He shook his head and the answer came to him. The cottage, Snape saving him, the torture by Voldemort. Harry groaned when something squeezed around his dick. 

__

 

_“Fuck!” Harry stared in horror at his own member that was currently buried deep in his professor´s arse. He moved to pull out when a firm hand stopped him._

__

 

__

“Don´t you _fucking_ m-move right now, P-potter!” Snape growled at him, as he fought to get his breathing back under control. “You mother fucking son of a bitch!”

__

 

__

Harry had never heard Snape curse before and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the room before the man killed him. His ribs still ached, but to hell with that right now. 

__

 

_“Professor,” Harry began, but was cut off._

__

 

__

“You fucking, moronic _pig_!” 

__

 

_His tight warmth hugged Harry´s cock firmly and Harry panted as he closed his eyes. _My god, it felt so good.__

 

_“What the fuck – do you – think… you´re doing!?”_

 

_Another pull on his pounding prick. _God,_ Harry was so close._

__

 

__

“I´m… dream… it was… a… dream… s-sorry… god…”

__

 

__

“You´re _sorry_!” Snape growled. “You´re balls deep in my arse, Potter! Sorry doesn´t mean SHIT to me!” 

__

 

_Harry moved a little without thinking about it. He had to or his entire leg would fall asleep._

__

 

__

“Stop fucking moving! You forced your way into my body… you will fucking give me time to recover from the shock before pulling out!”

__

 

__

“P-professor…” Harry _tried_ , he really did. “I c-can´t… oh god… urgh.” Harry came, and his semen filled up Snape´s arse. Harry barely managed to not rest his head on his professor´s shoulder coming down from his high.

__

 

__

When his dick had softened, Snape pulled away abruptly and stood awkwardly from the bed. His leg was obviously still causing him pain because he limped to the bathroom door - Harry watched in horror as blood and semen ran down Snape´s thighs - which slammed with a loud bang.

__

 

__

Harry had just raped Severus Snape.

__

 

__

                                                                                                            -00-

__

 

__

Snape didn´t emerge from the bathroom for a long time.

__

 

__

Harry couldn´t begin to understand what was going on inside his head after what Harry had done to him. The Gryffindor had been trembling when he finally stood from the bed, blanket pulled tight around him and went to put on his now dry clothes before going to the kitchen to start breakfast. He found an unopened carton of finished dough and made that into buns and placed them in the oven. He found some bacon in the icebox and cans of sausages in the cabinet he put onto the pan. There were no eggs but as he looked through the canned foods he found mushrooms, too.

__

 

__

He shrugged, he was finally feeling how starved he was when he stood there, cooking.

__

 

__

Snape must have given him a lot of potions yesterday for Harry to only feel his starvation now. No matter. It wasn´t as if Harry had _missed_ that feeling, and now he could drink water from the tap whenever he felt like it. He had found five old glasses and washed them by hand. They were now as clean as they were going to get. That was way better than licking the floor, too, Harry thought.

_>_

 

__

He had washed the plates but couldn´t find any utensils for eating, just the one spatula, a can opener and a pair of scissors. Oh, and one single sharp knife. Still better than nothing.

__

 

__

When Harry was done eating his meal with his fingers, he sighed and placed the meal for Snape on the counter. Leaving it in the fridge would make it turn cold faster, and if Snape were to come out soon the food would still be slightly warm.

__

 

__

He didn´t.

__

 

__

Harry understood why the man didn´t. Harry had raped him.

__

 

__

Having a sexual dream was no excuse and Harry felt sick. He fought to keep the food down because he needed to keep his strength up if he was to heal and eventually kill Voldemort.

__

 

__

Harry had wanted to write a note for Snape but thought better of it. He was going to leave the man alone. He was thankful that Snape had bothered to save him and keep him alive, but he couldn´t stay in the same cottage as the other man.

__

 

__

Not when he had repaid the Slytherin by fucking him against his will.

__

 

__

Harry shuddered when he considered the amount of pain it would have caused Snape when Harry pushed into his unprepared and unaware body.

__

 

__

His mind made up, he went for the door. He knew the weather was still awful outside because he had spent a lot of time this morning staring out the window - but he would show his respect with an apology the man could not help but accept; his removal from the same residence.

__

 

__

Harry was already freezing his arse off after a couple of minutes in the heavy wind. Harry couldn´t find himself caring about it at all. The only thing on his mind was that he was now a rapist.

__

 

__

Sure, Snape might have been a Death Eater Harry´s entire life but that hardly gave Harry permission to – no, he was not going to think about it anymore. If he did, he would lose his mind before he managed to finish off Voldemort.

__

 

__

Harry yelped when his feet caved under him taking the snow with him into the freezing icy water and he went down.

__

 

__


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - it´s been so long, but here is the next chapter.  
> I have two other WiPs and I just posted a little oneshot too, because I would rather take my time and get things right than rush my writing!  
> Thanks for the MANY comments, and WOW - so many kudos already, thank so much peeps.  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

 

Cold. So bloody cold.

 

The freezing water – that was supposed to be _April warm_ , but was winter manipulated instead - engulfed Harry´s already shivering body, and swirled him around like he was a feather. The Gryffindor struggled hard against the water forcing its way into his lungs.

 

He was going to drown.

 

Harry had never learned how to swim at the Dursleys since he wasn´t allowed to leave the house at all by his relatives and later on by The Order. And the Black Lake at Hogwarts hardly seemed inviting after the Triwizard Tournament - in which Harry had only been able to swim in, in the first place because of the Gillyweed. It must have had other properties besides giving Harry the ability to breathe underwater, Harry had on pondered upon later.

 

Harry didn´t know how long it took before he blacked out.

 

Minutes must have passed by, where pain that burned deep within his lungs threatened to burst them open and flood his entire body. A few times he managed to come back up to the surface of what must have been a stream or a lake?

 

Whatever; that was hardly important to Harry right now.

 

Of course, one _should_ probably know in which kind of waters one was about to drown. Harry settled for ´salty waters´ after having swallowed quite a few mouthfuls of it.

 

He was going to _die_ and fail the mission Dumbledore had given him about destroying the Horcruxes. Well, Ron and Hermione could do that, since they knew about it.

 

He was going to _die_ and let Voldemort live. Well, he never _did_ understand why it had to be him. Surely, someone else could off the snake-bastard once his two best friends were done hunting down the dark objects?

 

He was going to _die_ and see his parents for the first time and remember them.

 

And Sirius too.

 

Harry stopped fighting against what he already knew was coming and blackness was overwhelming him.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

 _Pain._ Excruciating lung tearing, mind-numbing pain. With every story Harry had ever heard about death - muggle and magical - not one single one of them had ever involved anything resembling pain.

 

Either you went to Heaven, which was supposed to be peaceful and carefree, or you could go to Hell; a place that was hot and horrible. Surely, he had never heard of it to be painful, not like this anyway.

 

That was the whole idea of dying, wasn´t it? That you couldn´t _feel_ anymore. You were just there. Existing on another level of spirits.

 

At least, that was what Harry had been foolish enough to believe, anyway.

 

Harry hacked and coughed and sputtered. Water was escaping his body, one small and very painful portion at the time while something was crushing his already broken ribs to bits.

 

He wanted to yell, but he was too busy trying to breathe through it.

 

Breathe. He wasn´t supposed to be able to do that when he was dead either. He sucked hard and tried to inhale more and sucked again, and then he finally managed to get some air into his lungs.

 

“Stupid, reckless piece of Gryffindor shite.” 

 

Harry heard someone cursing worse than a sailor not used to civilization and proper conversations. He wanted to snort because Dudley was no sailor, and he cursed worse than this. When his parents weren´t around, of course. Harry blinked his eyes open because he could _do_ that now. And found his vision blurred for the second time this week after waking up with pain all over his body.

 

“Get up, Potter.” Snape spat. _Oh, Snape._

 

Fuck. Harry scrambled to get away, not wanting to hurt the man further but his arm was grasped firmly. 

 

“I´m not in the mood for your bloody childish acts. Get the fuck up, NOW, POTTER!” he yelled and helped Harry stand on wobbly legs.

 

Then the cold hit him. “God.” It was so bloody cold and still snowing. He could hardly see anything ahead of him but, apparently, Snape could because Harry was dragged behind Snape by his arm. Until, finally, they reached their cottage again.

 

Harry would have snorted because there was nothing that was ´theirs´, was there? He was pushed roughly inside by Snape and the door closed with a loud smack that startled the Gryffindor. 

 

“Undress!” his potions professor barked at him.

 

Harry found his glasses on his face, once more handed over by Snape, and flushed when seeing his professor quickly getting naked. 

 

“Take off your bloody clothes, Potter. I did not risk my life for you to kill me with pneumonia. Or yourself by drowning!”

 

 _Oh, right!_ Harry turned away from Snape and with shaking hands he took off his robes and shirt and let them drop to the floor. Snape had been quicker than Harry because he had gone to fetch their blankets to wrap around them.

 

 _Again with ´their.´_ Well, it would be while they were here together. Harry´s hands shook so violently when reaching for his pants that he couldn´t remove them. He was mortified when Snape knelt in front of him and harshly yanked them down - and if Snape had looked up, Harry´s dick would be right in his fucking face.

 

In spite of the cold and it being Snape, Harry felt himself responding because suddenly he could remember the tight heat that had surrounded his cock that morning.

 

_Oh god, no!_

 

Snape removed Harry´s socks and ignored the half-hard member saluting him, then got up to hang their wet clothes by the fire for a second time this week. 

 

“If we die from this, Potter,” he said and threw Harry´s blanket at him so he could cover himself up, “I´m going to hunt you down, _for all eternity_.” And then he went to sit in front of the fire blazing there and began to rub his leg in the green stuff once more.

 

 _Fuck._ Harry had forced Snape to waste precious potion ingredients by having to jump into the water and get him out. Which Snape hadn´t hesitated to do, at all. And he was still bloody injured with his bad leg. Harry was fucking selfish!

 

Snape had saved Harry. Again.

 

“Get in the damn shower, Potter, and get warm.” 

 

When Harry didn´t move a ´NOW` was snapped at him and that got the Gryffindor into moving gear. He almost dropped the blanket, too.

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

“Eat,” Snape ordered Harry as soon as he entered the living room again after the hot shower. Gods, they were so blessed that they had running water, let alone hot. The muggles that used to live here mustn´t have moved away too long ago, Harry figured.

 

Harry sat down without complaining and tried to breathe slowly so his ribs hurt less. It wasn´t working but at least he was breathing still.

 

Snape had made him porridge and Harry found himself finishing the serving faster than he would normally have. He was quite hungry. A small burp escaped him, surprising him so much he startled, glanced around as if waiting to be reprimanded for his lack of manners.

 

Snape wasn´t here.

 

Harry shrugged and went to do the dishes. He thought about how horrible a person he was. Who the hell rapes someone in their damn sleep? He shuddered. He did, apparently. He gripped the plate roughly and dried it off, then washed his bowl, too, and his glass - even though it had only contained water.

 

When there was nothing left to clean Harry walked slowly to the bedroom, he knew Snape would be in there because nobody that was naked would go out into the snow. He sighed and pushed the door open, he was tired and wanted to sleep. It had been truly exhausting struggling in the water.

 

Harry wanted to thank Snape, but it would have to wait until later it would seem. As soon as Harry entered the bedroom, he found it empty. Harry had to pee badly before napping. He fidgeted, knowing he would have to knock and ask Snape when he would be done. Of course, he could go outside to pee.

 

Then, Snape would definitely kill him, if he was exposing himself to more chances to become ill.

 

Rounding up his Gryffindor courage, Harry knocked on the door firmly. Nobody answered him so he repeated the action. When there was still no answer Harry spoke: “Professor, can I –“ he swallowed, “I need to use the loo, badly.”

 

Still no answer, so Harry laid his ear against the door and could hear running water. Snape was either showering or drowning himself. The last option wasn´t really an option to Harry. Snape didn´t seem like a suicide-kind-of-bloke.

 

He pushed the door open readying himself to be yelled at, but he really, really needed to take a piss.

 

Until he looked inside and was met with the sight he had never expected to see in his life. And his cock forgot all about needing to urinate and instead filled with blood.

 

Harry was hard in less than two seconds at the sight of Severus Snape wanking in the shower.

 

Harry gulped and pulled the blanket closer around himself to hide his sudden predicament should Snape look his way. Snape´s hair was soaked and much longer than Harry had thought it would be. Maybe, because he hadn´t really bothered to look in the first place. His body was long and lean, and much more muscled than Harry would have believed. Not that he had ever really given that any thought, either.

 

His back had scars, but that was to be expected when being a spy for as long as he had been, obviously. What made Harry´s breath hitch was seeing Snape´s round arse. Fuck, but Snape´s arse made Harry´s dick twitch.

 

It was just because Harry knew how it had felt when milking his dick dry, that´s all it was. Sure, Harry had, apparently, a thing for men too if his dreams were anything to go by. There was a long way from _that_ and to wanting to stick his throbbing cock willingly into Snape´s hole. Again.

 

Harry almost moaned when Snape did. Harry knew he should leave, he really did, but he was glued to the spot. He wanted to watch the always collected man come apart. He wanted to see him spill his come all over the hand that was working it frantically while the other hand was twisting his nipple.

 

_Oh, Merlin._

 

Harry bit his bottom lip hard, keeping his own noises in so Snape wouldn´t stop. Harry wanted to kneel in front of him and -. _No way_! _Stop that right now, Harry, you´re insane. The water must have drowned your brain cells._

 

Snape hissed and Harry watched as semen splattered the wall and mixed with the water before it was washed away. Snape´s hands both leaned on the wall now as the man came down from his high. Harry had to lean back if he wasn´t going to fall over on weak knees. 

 

“Potter!”

 

Harry startled and turned away from his professor.

 

“S-sorry, I had to use the loo.” He blinked away the arousal easily when being caught like this. Not only did he rape the man this morning but he also managed to peep while he took care of his natural needs.

 

The Dursleys were right, Harry was a damn freak!

 

“Well, get on with it, Potter, then get the fuck out!” 

 

Harry bristled and went to the toilet to urinate. He was a guy, they were used to doing it beside other men anyway.

 

Thank god, Snape didn´t know Harry had been watching him, or he might not have cared to rescue him next time. Harry shuddered and by reflex tried to tug himself in, which he couldn’t due the lack of pants, and instead went to wash his hands before going to bed for a nap.

 

 

Harry hoped that the snowing would stop soon, so they could leave and re-join the Order, because at the rate Harry was going, he was bound to get into trouble soon again.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers.  
> It seems mental to have 100+ kudos from only 3 chapters - I´m wow´ed by this, and you.  
> THANK YOU, and such lovely comments too.  
> Here´s the next chapter in line, as you know, I´m juggling 3 stories at once, and I´m loving it, by the way, so have patience, please. I´ll never abandon my work, I´ll make an Unbreakeble wow on that!  
> Are you still enjoying this?  
> I´ve been plotting out the story better this past week, and I think I´ve actually got a good one; can anyone guess why Snape is helping Harry out? (Cos that´s what´s it´s all about, really.)  
> So, it´s so much fun and hard to write a Snarry, A Lucy and a Hugo/Scorp story at once (the last two pairings I´ve never done before) But as you might be able to tell from my other stories, I LOVE odd-pairings!  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

 

Harry was bloody tired recovering from the torture he had endured at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eater - even though it, technically, had only been Tom Riddle who had done the actual torture himself. He was tired after having almost drowned in the freezing water where Snape had rescued him from. He had trouble understanding how the man had known where to look for him at all. It didn´t make any _sense_ to him. They had no wands. And Snape hadn´t seen Harry leaving.

 

BefoHarry´s mind had decided what to think of it all he had fallen asleep.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

The large hand wrapped his cock in a blanket of fire as it pulled and stroked him until he was babbling worse than a toddler learning the English language at the age of two. Harry moaned and hissed when teeth nipped on the soft and tender skin of his neck. A place Harry had never known until now would be a turn on.

 

He was pretty sure the sounds he made were in Parseltongue.

 

The man he was with surrendered over his own moan, causing Harry´s cock to leak more pre-cum when realizing his lover was turned on by the snake-language.

 

So, Harry did it again.

 

 _´You like that. You like that you have no idea what I´m telling you because then you get to fantasize about the words. Perhaps you want compliments about how gorgeous and hot your arse feels when I´m buried deep within.´_ The hand grasped Harry´s dick firmer.

 

 _´Maybe you picture dirty words with every single hiss. Or maybe, just maybe, you desire sweet nothings, whispered against your neck, as I take what´s mine from behind you? Claiming ownership of your body.´_ His lover bit down on Harry´s neck, then licked the sore spot to make it better. It still left a burning ache behind.

 

Harry´s left hand spread out as it caressed the firm chest that was sprinkled with hairs. Harry knew it was a man even before he touched him here. His hand tugged at the mat of hairs, just enough to fill a handful, but still, less than could hide the pink nipples he knew would be there.

 

The Gryffindor ran his nails over one nipple and licked a pale shoulder. His lover groaned loudly from Harry´s efforts. Harry reached out and tweaked the bud and his lover hissed in pleasure. He was sure that was the reason since his lover´s arse pushed back against Harry´s cock.

 

Harry moved his lover´s hand away from his cock and placed it onto the bed and ran his own hand down the pale, muscular back. He reached down to cup and squeeze the firm arse presented to him.

 

Another groan was Harry´s reward. _´Such a hot arse, just mine for the taking.´_

 

His lover shivering at Harry´s hiss and pushed his backside backward again causing his upper body to lean forward on the shared bed. Harry pushed forward, knowing his lover liked it rough.

 

“POTTER!”

 

Harry jumped as he was roughly pulled out of his dream and into the cold reality. 

 

“I´m going to kill you my fucking self!” the low growl made Harry´s dick jump inside Snape´s arse.

 

“Fuck.” Harry leaned his head against his professor´s shoulder and groaned at the tightness and heat surrounding his aching cock. The dream had been so bloody real in Harry´s mind. But it had been all in his head, obviously.

 

Harry had forced himself onto Snape for a second time. If Snape wasn´t going to end Harry´s life, he might just have to end it himself. He was ashamed, mortified, and yet, so fucking turned on the bile threatened to rise in his throat.

 

_What kind of sick monster is turned on by raping someone?_

 

Harry made a gesture to pull out. 

 

“No.” A voice rasped and Harry froze immediately. Snape had never used yelling much to threaten anyone at Hogwarts. He didn´t need to. People just knew that the man would make your life miserable if you wouldn´t listen to everything he said.

 

“S-snape.” And Harry shuddered when hearing the pleading tone to his own voice. Why was he begging Snape? And what for?

 

Snape growled again and pushed back, causing Harry to yelp. 

 

“FUCK, what ar-”

 

Snape did it again and Harry closed his eyes because everything was spinning. He was still tired, and hungry on top of horny.

 

“I´m not a nice man, Potter,” Snape grunted as he jammed his hole shut around Harry´s cock. 

 

Harry, on pure instinct, bit into Snape´s shoulder.The Slytherin ignored the pain it must have caused him. “But I have _never_ taken anyone against their will.” _Great, I´m a worse human-being than bloody Snape,_ Harry thought. “Normal people don´t sleep-fuck because they have wet dreams,” Snape was rambling as he began pushing Harry´s dick in and out of his own abused hole.

 

“Ooh, ooh, Merlin´s balls.”

 

“Your mouth is appalling, Potter. You´re a disgusting piece of shit, just like your father!”

 

“G-g-god,” Harry´s mind was spinning with the effort to fend off his orgasm. He had no idea what the hell Snape was playing at but the arm firmly tugged around Harry´s arse, forcing Harry to not move away, was gripping him so tight it would leave bruises.

 

“You break every rule in the book. You just do whatever the fuck you please, like fucking always.” _Snape could hardly talk about appalling language._

 

Harry mewled.

 

“Don´t you fucking dare come in my arse, Potter, before doing the right thing.”

 

“H-huh? What do- oh, shit.“ 

 

Snape slammed back so hard Harry almost saw stars. “You want to fuck me, then –“

 

“N-no...” Harry disagreed. It wasn´t _Snape_ he had wanted to sleep with. It was his lover. The man in the dream. And he hadn´t planned on having sex with anyone, at all. Not right now, anyway.

 

“You´re buried balls deep in my fucking arse, Potter! Your cock is hard,” Snape grunted. _Merlin, Harry must be a really sick fuck. Snape was right, his dick was harder than ever even after everything he had done to Snape._

 

“You want fucking then you´ll make it worth the pain in my arse. NOW!”

 

Harry whimpered. “W-what – I don´t...” Harry had no idea what to do. He wanted to pull out and vomit all over the floor, but he couldn´t because of the hand. So he was forced to stay. He didn´t want to fuck Snape but his cock said yes anyway.

 

“Touch me,” Snape spat. And it wasn´t the way having sex was supposed to go. _It wasn´t right,_ Harry thought. Well, obviously, since Harry had once more let his body overtake the dream and put it into real life action instead.

 

It was meant to be kisses and bites, and sucking, and hands all over each other. Not growling insults and forcing yourself onto the other.

 

“Fucking touch my dick, Potter.” 

 

Harry was so shocked by the words that his hand complied before his brain began grasping what they meant.

 

Harry tried to will his dick soft. It didn´t work. Not even thinking about the fact that he was fucking Snape. Or rather, that Snape was fucking him. Of course, Snape _would_ be an aggressive bottom.

 

“It´s n-not...” Harry nearly swallowed his own tongue trying to speak the words.

 

“Hard?” Snape spat, “Would you be if someone fucked you while sleeping? If Dolohov had –“

 

“S-stop. Please,” Harry begged, but he was still torn between pleasure and horrified thoughts about what was taking place.

 

“Make it hard. Make me _want it_ , Potter.” Snape lowered his voice to the deadliest warning: “Don´t you think I´ve earned that ounce of respect from the future savior?”

 

“Oh g-god.” Harry wanted to sob, instead, it came out as a groan. He wanted to be annoyed that Snape chose _this_ moment to kill Harry´s last ounce of dignity. Harry knew that this was not Snape´s doing. Harry was the sick fuck, not Snape. He might be a bastard, but even bastards didn´t deserve this.

 

“Potter!”

 

Harry´s betraying hand fondled Snape´s dick clumsily and Harry wanted to vomit more. Not because he was touching Snape but from what Snape was saying next. 

 

“You think _this_ is the worst I´ve ever had to endure in my life? Having a Potter spawn taking my anal virginity.”

 

Harry rested his head against Snape´s shoulder again as he shivered. Snape had stopped moving while Harry struggling to get him hard. Harry ran his thumb across the head of Snape´s dick, something that Harry much enjoyed doing to himself. Since he had never done this befor, that seemed like as good a place to start as any.

 

“I once had to fuck Bellatrix.” 

 

If this hadn´t made Harry´s dick wilt, nothing would.

 

“And it was also your fucking fault, you hear me, Potter. Had I simply told the Dark Lord your whereabouts, he wouldn´t have seen it fit to _punish_ me.”

 

Harry gulped but chose the wise solution, to stay quiet.

 

“Do you know how much willpower one has to have to be hard in front of eleven Death Eaters and a Death Eater whore, that practically anyone has had since her own dear husband can´t get it up?”

 

“ _I´m sorry_ ,” Harry was apologizing for that, for now, for everything in between. He knew that nothing would ever make what he had done to Snape in this cottage right. When they got out of here, and Snape told about what had happened, Harry was either going to Azkaban or killing himself. Or maybe both.

 

“You´re not stopping until I´m hard Potter. That´ll be your proper punishment. Wouldn´t you call that fair, hm? Twice now you´ve done this. Maybe that´s why you´ve managed to soak our clothes twice, so you could-“

 

“No! _God,_ I would never, I´ve never done anything – I´m sorry!” Harry knew he was rambling, but in this situation, he was bloody well allowed to.  “What d-do you… like.” Harry asked the question and was glad that they weren´t facing each other.

 

He would never hold this against Snape. Ever. Snape was right, after all. This was all Harry´s fault and maybe this kind of revenge was what was going to help keep Harry alive, at least long enough to kill off Voldemort.

 

“Your mouth.” 

 

Harry shut his eyes when the answer came. This was not exactly the way he wanted to find out if he liked sucking a bloke off after having discovered this new sexual aspect of his life.

 

Harry was going to say that he could hardly reach from here and that Snape had to let him go so he could turn around - but the next words shocked him further. 

 

“Behind my ear, suck there.”

 

Harry moved Snape´s not-greasy-hair and attached his mouth where he thought Snape meant. His professor groaned and Harry´s dick jumped in approval when hearing it.

 

_Oh, come on, Snape´s turning me on?_

Harry sucked and licked, and Snape practically keened from it. His cock began to fill with blood in Harry´s hand. Harry mechanically began pumping the growing member and his eyes shut. He gasped and before Harry knew it, he groaned. “God, you´re big.” 

 

Snape squeezed around Harry again and Harry´s hips moved forward on their own. While Harry´s hand was pumped the thick and long cock in his hand, Harry whispered: “Merlin, you feel good.” He wasn´t even horrified after saying it.

 

He didn´t know if he had meant Snape´s dick or arse. Maybe it was both, and he shivered when realizing that at this moment Snape had just ended Harry´s doubts about his sexuality.

 

He was so gay.

 

Harry sucked again on the neck in front of him, he had to, or he might have yelled out something about wanting to do this again. 

 

“There!” Snape pulled Harry out of his own little world and into this one.

 

Harry angled his hips in the same way again.

 

“ _Yes,”_ Snape hissed lowly. If Harry hadn’t been smothering his own words and panting in his professor´s neck, he wouldn´t have been able to hear the encouragement.

 

Harry tried to hit the same spot over and over. Snape´s hands dug into the bed and his hips moved with Harry´s, pushing back onto Harry´s cock and forward into his hand. 

 

“Oh, sweet fuck, Snape. I´m going to come,” Harry stated, and Snape´s hand closed around Harry´s and sped up the wanking.

 

Harry had never felt anything better in his life.

 

The orgasm was ripped from Harry when Snape´s arse pulled and squeezed around his aching member as the man came.

 

When Harry´s dick softened, he fell onto his back panting. Snape turned to stare at Harry and probably shout until Harry was deaf, but Harry stopped him when he unconsciously lifted his cum-covered hand, flicked out his tongue and groaned in approval at the taste of Snape. When Harry opened his eyes while lapping up the last droplets of cum, he was met with dark and piercing orbs he had never imagined seeing in bed. Harry´s stupid mouth blurted out the words before he caught them.

 

“You taste amazing.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.  
> Thanks for the great comments, and the lovely kudos!  
> Turning up the angst quite a bit right now.  
> I´m a rape victim myself, so I understand many of the emotions that one can feel, and I´ve tried using this and applying them to Harry instead. Because in my story, Harry is as much a victim as Snape is.  
> (So before anyone start bashing, I know how it feels!)  
> Just wanted to be clear about that. And we all have different ways to work through "sorrow" so keep that in mind too while reading.  
> I hope you´ll still read, and it will be better as we move on, I promise!  
> It will have a happy ending!  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

Snape stared back into Harry´s wide, green eyes, ”Was it as good for you as it was for me, Potter?” The voice that was thick with loathing and sarcasm made Harry close his eyes with mortified guilt.

 

 

“Professor,” Harry tried, but it came out so quietly that Snape had no chance of hearing it. Snape stood from the bed, not even bothering covering up his body this time. It wasn´t as if Harry hadn´t already seen it all now. Harry didn´t look as the Slytherin walked on his bad leg towards the loo to freshen up, which would involve removing Harry´s semen and probably Snape´s own blood from his battered and bruised hole.

 

 

Harry was horrified, that he had raped Snape twice. Sure, he had been dreaming on both occasions, and it wasn´t intentional. Harry would never do anything like that. The few times he had had sex with a female he had been so shy that they had been the ones to take the lead and to seduce him.

 

 

Putting the move on Snape would never be something Harry would consider.

 

 

Firstly, he had never believed for a second that he would be sexually interested in a guy. Second, Snape was his bloody teacher at school. Third, Snape _hated_ Harry, and even though Harry didn´t hate Snape back, and never had in the first place, Harry still didn´t like the man. He had bullied and tormented and humiliated Harry, let alone his friends for years.

 

 

Not that any of that meant that he had this coming to him. Not at all, nobody should have to endure this kind of act, ever.

 

 

Even _if_ Harry had wanted to sleep with a man, and even _if_ he had wanted it to be Snape, there wasn´t a day in Hell where Harry would have the balls to confront Snape with the fact.

 

 

Raping Snape had been horrible for Harry, because it went against anything he had ever believed in. People that did these kinds of things were the scum of the Earth, like fucking Death Eaters.

 

 

Forcing himself on his professor made Harry want to vomit because of guilt over the act itself, and because he had been hard, even after he had woken up, cock still buried deep in Snape´s arse.

 

 

His very tight and hot arse.

 

 

Taking the potions master against his will had been so horrible for Snape, that Harry wanted nothing more than to apologize until the end of all time. Harry considered offering Snape to bend over and let Snape take him twice too in return, but Harry didn´t think Snape would want to. Besides, Snape would probably refuse even if he did want to get revenge, because deep down, Harry had reached the conclusion, that Snape couldn´t be that horrible a person.

 

 

One, he had _saved_ Harry´s life by risking his own in the process. And even if it might have been for the greater good, it was still a bloody brave thing to do.

 

 

Two, Snape had _carried_ Harry, while being painfully injured himself, god knows how far. In snow, without wands of any aids at all besides his own body, until they had reached shelter within this tiny cottage.

 

 

Three, the man had spent time _healing_ Harry afterwards, costing him most of his back-up potions´ supply. And Harry was sure the Slytherin had taken care of Harry before he had applied the greenish paste to his own bloodied leg.

 

 

Four, he had _offered_ Harry the shower first, even though he was without a doubt as cold as Harry had been, and had needed the heat of the water to soothe his shaking limbs too.

 

 

Five, Snape had _shared_ the bed with Harry.  He could have made Harry´s night awful by not telling him the truth. Harry wouldn´t have died, but he would have hurt and slept very uncomfortable. He hadn´t done that.

 

 

Six, he could have _killed_ Harry, after the first time Harry had taken him against his will. Instead, the man had gone to the showers and stayed out of Harry´s way.

 

 

Seven, he had _rescued_ Harry again, later that very same day.

 

 

Eight, Snape had been raped again, and he still hadn´t murdered Harry.

 

 

None of this made any sense to Harry. He had believed that Snape was a _real_ Death Eater, on Voldemort´s side of the war, but that had clearly been proven wrong now. Harry couldn´t comprehend why Snape was saving Harry over and over again. Had he done so before, when Harry hadn´t been made aware of it? How can any person do that after what Harry had done to him?

 

 

Snape had to be some kind of saint under his thick mask of bastard ordinaire. Somewhere so deep, that nobody had ever seen it, or known about it. Until now, when he had shown it to Harry. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had known, since the deceased headmaster had trusted Snape so much.

 

 

Maybe Snape was waiting until Harry was asleep before deciding to hand over Harry to Voldemort again and not be bothered with him anymore.

 

 

No, he wouldn´t do that.

 

 

Voldemort wasn´t a forgiving man at all, he would have killed Snape - even if he _did_ return with Harry - for his betrayal. Besides, they would lose the war if Harry died, and Snape couldn´t want that, not with everything he had gone through to make sure that Harry was still breathing.

 

 

Unless of course, the man handed Harry over to Voldemort, got killed in the process, and then he wouldn´t give a rat´s arse who won the war. Because he would already be dead!

 

 

Harry was yanked back into reality when Snape emerged from the bathroom after his shower. Harry was about to begin his stream of apologies and begging for forgiveness, when he was faced with a broad, firm chest sprinkled with dark hairs and two pink nipples. Snape´s arms were muscled and so was his stomach. Harry hadn´t thought at all about what Snape might look like naked, but if he _had,_ he would have considered him to be a thin sag of bones.

 

 

Which wasn´t the case at all.

 

 

Snape´s hipbones stood out proudly carrying the tall man carved in white marble. The hair leading down to the man´s groin –

 

 

“Would you like me to turn around so the great Harry Potter can ogle my backside also, or did you get a good enough peek when I left the room prior?” Snape sneered and walked to the bed. Harry would have spoken, or even looked away if he had enough will power.

 

 

Even with the many tiny scars tattered around his pale form, Snape´s body was _gorgeous._ Snape spat the next words at Harry, as the man tugged himself beneath his blanket to get more sleep, it was still night, and Harry knew the man would be exhausted both with his injuries and the orgasm he had had. “It must be a Potter trait, wanting to ogle my naked body, to ridicule me beyond anything.”

 

 

“What! No, that’s –“

 

 

“Even _James_ never managed to fuck me against my will.” Harry´s stomach churned uncomfortably.

 

 

“I´m nothing like my father!” Harry stated dumbly, when in reality, he had just proven he too was horrible to Snape.

 

 

“No, that´s obvious by now,” Harry was about to thank his professor for that much at least, “You´re much worse.” When Snape finished talking.

 

 

“I´m _sorry_ , I´ll do anything you want. Please, I´ll -,” Harry pleaded as his eyes leaked water.

 

 

“Fuck you, Potter.” Snape said, and if Harry didn´t know what had just happened, he would have said, that it was in Snape´s normal tone of voice it was spoken. Harry wondered just how much this man had endured throughout his lifetime, to be able to still put on a mask covering up disgusting acts.

 

 

“You can. I mean, I´ll let you –“

 

 

Snape turned around so swiftly to face Harry, that the young man nearly fell off the bed, startled. “How dare you presume to think, that I would want to! You fucking bastard.” Spit hit Harry´s face, but he didn´t bother removing it as he stared into Snape´s eyes. “Savior of our world, indeed.” Snape leaned closer to whisper, “How would the Potter fan club receive the news off this, I wonder? Would they simply shrug and let it pass? Tormenting a Death Eater, who had it coming, should mean _nothing_ after all.” He sneered, “Like father, like son, getting away with bloody murder.”

 

 

“I´m sorry,“ Harry sobbed at last, “I didn´t mean to! I´ll let you do whatever you want in return, I promise I´ll never tell anyone.” Harry couldn´t see anything as his eyes were obscured by the tears that were falling rapidly down his face. “Please, I need to make-“

 

 

“Amends?” Snape spat, “It better?” He suggested, “It go away?” He continued in anger.

 

 

“No! it won´t ever go away. I´ll always have to know, and you will, and we´ll… I´m so sorry, please, Snape, I´m begging you…” Harry reached out to – he wasn´t sure what, but Snape pushed his hand down onto the bed.

 

 

“Poor Potter -”

 

 

“DON`T!” Harry yelled, “Don´t fucking pity me, I deserve anything you´ll do to me, or Azkaban. You can kill me when the war is over if you want…”

 

 

“Shut your trap, you fucking, pathetic child!” Snape growled. “Don´t you dare turn this into a Gryffindor self-destructing act! You raped me, Potter. You –“

 

 

“I know! For fuck´s sake, I felt it too!! I felt how ho-“ Harry stopped himself and sobbed out an ´oh my god´ at what he was about to say to make things even worse.

 

 

“By all means, Potter, don´t let me hold you back, finish that sentence!” Snape threatened.

 

 

“N-no… I can´t… you…” He had never cried so hard in his life, it was as if all the grief he had ever felt until now was finally ready to emerge.

 

 

“Potter,” The low rumbling was enough to break Harry´s tied-tongue-situation. 

 

 

“It felt hot, and… good, you felt _good_ …!” Harry wiped his face frantically and stared at Snape´s whiter-than-ever face, as he had clearly shocked him with his words. “I´m a horribly person. Not only did I force you, but I liked… not the forcing but… I was still fucking hard, wasn´t I!? I am so fucking _sick_ , that I still enjoyed being buried in your tight –“

 

 

Snape smacked Harry´s cheek hard. Harry closed his eyes and bit down hard to not cry out. He deserved anything Snape was going to do him. He would take it all. “I loathe everything about you, Potter.”

 

 

“How can you even stand to be in the same bed as me now?” Harry whispered, not daring to open his eyes, and instead letting the sting warm his cheek, because only then did he know that this was not a bad dream.

 

 

Harry hadn´t really expected an answer, but one came nonetheless. “I´m tired, I´ll not be able to shit for days unless I want to embrace a pain resembling glass pieces exiting my body, and I may very well lose my fucking leg – had I never met your family none of this would have happened!” Snape growled lowly.

 

 

Harry sniffed and tried several times to come up with the proper response for this, but there really wasn´t one. Snape had always hated Harry and the Gryffindor had just ruined any chance to move beyond that. He understood he´d either die by Voldemort´s wand, or his own pity would slowly swallow him up and make him wither away to nothingness. Harry was too much of a coward to kill himself, leaving behind those, who actually loved and cared for him. He couldn´t do that to them. He had never been so terrified in his life, being here with Snape.

 

 

It wasn´t the fact that he was with his professor. It was being away from the Order, his family, his friends. Not knowing who was still alive, or if Voldemort had already taken over the Ministry or worse, the entire wizarding world. They couldn´t leave the cottage for the time being, due to the snow and their injuries.

 

 

The only one he had right now was Snape.

 

 

The man his own father had ridiculed and tormented for no other reason than he didn´t like the way he looked or acted when they went to school together. Maybe it was Sirius that made his father go along with the pranks against Snape, but Harry doubted it. His father, from what everyone shared about him, had been his own man.

 

 

Snape, who in return had made Harry´s life a living hell in school. Because he looked like his father. Harry had never made fun of anyone, he had always stood up for the little guy, or anyone in need of some kind of aid. He had even tried, during occlumency sessions with Snape, to get to know the man, to at least be civil to him, because Dumbledore had pleaded with him, had told him that there was more to the man than met the eye.

 

 

He had tried.

 

 

The Slytherin that avoided him at all costs whenever the Order had a meeting and Harry would be there. That never spoke to him unless he absolutely had to. And then, it had always been with a sneer and disgust written all over his face.

 

 

The professor, who made his potions classes one failure after another, letting the Slytherins botch up his school work, always taking points from Harry instead, calling him names and giving him a cero on his work.

 

 

 

This was the man, that Harry had to lean on now, when he was alone, scared and broken. He did the only thing he could in order to not fall apart and scooted closer to Snape´s form. The man had been quiet for many minutes now, staring at the ceiling and breathing hard, as if he was concentrating his very best not to murder Harry.

 

 

Which was probably true.

 

 

Harry closed his eyes and lay his hand on Snape´s chest, feeling him taking a breath, then exhaling it again – while he waited for the man to explode all over.

 

 

Even with his eyes closed, Harry could feel the man stiffen and the hard, dark eyes boring into Harry´s face while Harry sobbed silently. Harry finally fell apart as Snape shifted his shoulder and placed his arm around Harry´s body. “Sleep, Potter.” Was all he said, and as Harry buried his head in Snape´s chest while he wept, he slowly and steadily fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

Maybe Snape understood how close Harry was to the breaking point, and knew that he had to reach out if Harry was going to be in shape to kill Voldemort eventually in battle, maybe Snape was a s broken as Harry himself?

 

 

 

Whatever the reason, Harry was grateful that he wasn´t alone.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments.  
> Love the kudos.  
> Love my readers!  
> And - I gave you a 800w longer chapter than I usually do (You´re welcome, hah)  
> See you out there, my friends.  
> /Sev.

 

Harry stirred awake later that day.

 

 

He wasn´t sure what time it was now, but he felt a little better rested. His body was finally beginning to be able to actually _feel_ hungry again. After the torture that part of his brain – the one that acknowledged he was starving – had shut down in order to survive mentally.

 

 

However, as Harry opened his eyes in the darkened room, because the curtains were still shut efficiently to keep out every inch of light, it was another hunger he felt within his body.

 

 

Snape´s blanket showed Harry the man´s morning erection clearly. Harry felt himself flush at the ideas forming inside his head, and the fantasies he had dreamt about and felt were pushed forth.

 

 

_I´ve been dreaming about Snape! Oh god!_

 

 

Harry didn´t bolt upright when the realization hit him like the Hogwarts Express, because Snape would have been pissed at him. And he already hated Harry to the bone.

 

 

Harry blinked and thought over when he had started actually caring about Snape´s good opinion of him.

 

 

 _Since you raped him,_ his fucked-up brain offered and Harry swallowed around the lump forming in his sore throat.

 

 

The lump between his legs was another thing entirely.

 

 

He shook away the stray thoughts of waking his professor up, he needed his sleep. He must be exhausted after all that had happened in the two days they had been here, or had it been three already? Not to mention, all Snape had obviously gone through in his life as a Death Eater and then as a spy for Dumbledore. Harry had no reason not to trust Snape anymore.

 

 

Not because Harry was a trusting Gryffindor. Not because he was friends with the greasy bat of a potions professor, that´s for sure. And surely not because he liked the man.

 

 

Harry had to conclude that Snape had put his life out there for him, and other Order members for years, besides, Dumbledore had trusted Snape with his life. Harry swallowed. _And look where that got him in the end_.

 

 

Still, if Snape was here, outing himself to the Death Eaters – who never let anyone betray them and lived to tell about it – Harry wasn´t as stupid as to think it was some sort of trap.

 

 

Snape could have _let_ Harry die many times.

 

 

He could have killed him himself if he wanted. Easily in Harrys sleep.

 

 

Sleep, dreams – nope, not going there! Harry would not think about how much pain he had caused Snape.

 

 

Going back to his original thought – even if Harry would wake Snape up, what could he possibly say to the man? Do you need any help with that? Can I practice my blow jobs techniques on you? I´m sorry about the past two nights, let me make you feel better?

 

 

Harry groaned inwardly, then bit his lip. He couldn´t stop himself growing achingly hard at the idea of tasting a dick, now that the fantasy had broken through his _´I-thought-I-was-straight´_ barrier. Sure, Snape would never have been his first choice, but it seemed that his brain had other ideas, that Harry´s feelings couldn´t fight and win against – the bloody sexual arousing dreams, _it was Snape!_

And Harry feared it had nothing to do with them being the only ones here. _God,_ but Snape´s arse felt magnificent surrounding his thick cock. And the noises the man had made, and tried to hide making them, had made Harry want him even more.

 

 

Had Harry truly been tortured to the point of insanity? _Okay,_ that wasn´t fair.

 

 

Snape was smart; being the youngest Potions Master ever, according to Hermione.

 

 

He was strong in both his body and mind. Harry witnessed the times Snape had thrown things easily, or people too. Like, when he had practically _lifted_ professor Quirrel off the floor with one hand, and it wasn´t just an eleven-year-old´s imagination. Harry had seen it with his own two eyes. And his mind was strong enough to block out Voldemort´s probing about, he had heard Remus telling that to George and Bill on one occasion, before Harry had been allowed to join the Order on Sirius´ insistence. Harry was sure Snape had been able to keep things from even Dumbledore. And Snape had been through so much crap in just 50? years.

 

 

Harry looked at Snape´s face while the man slept. _Really_ looked, for the first time. His nose was crooked, and his jaw firm, cheekbones high, dark hair – when Snape wasn´t busy frowning, sneering or scowling, the man looked much younger. _Oh_ , he had gone to school with Harry´s parents!

 

 

Harry mentally facepalmed, that would make him 37 or so.

 

 

He wasn´t beautiful, like, Harry would never say this to anyone, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was a piece of crap, but he looked good – even a very young Tom Riddle was hot? Attractive? Fuckable? Harry shuddered. But Snape, well, he wasn´t ugly like everyone always said. His friends would agree with Harry if they saw the man like this. He was kind-of attractive, very if Harry was honest with himself, to people that preferred bad-boys. He had thin lips, that made Harry lick his own, while staring at them. His hair hadn´t been greasy at all while they were here – maybe it was a shampoo he used, or the potions?

 

 

Harry mentally kicked himself, again, of course it would be the fucking potion fumes _, idiot._

Snape´s eyes had dark shadows beneath them, and Harry understood for the first time ever, why Snape was always so bloody nasty to be around. The man had to be exhausted beyond anything.

 

 

Snape was also fucking brave, even if nobody else would ever admit to it. That´s what he was, Harry realized that now. He swallowed around another lump in his throat. No, he was not going to cry over Snape. _He would never appreciate my pity. He would hate me even more, if that would even be possible._

 

 

God, Harry wanted Snape more now.

 

 

 _What the fuck was wrong with him? Was it pity?_ Harry stared down at Snape´s white chest covered in small scars here and there. He had more scars on his back, Harry had seen.

 

 

His cock twitched. Nope, not pity. Harry´s dick seemed to _really_ like Snape´s bravery, that was proven all over the pale, long-limped and muscled body lain out in front of Harry at this very moment.

 

 

 _Was if the new-found respect he had for Snape´s loyalty to the lights´ side? To Harry?_ Harry thought it over for a few minutes while staring at Snape´s softened facial expressions. No, not that either – because Harry had never been attracted to Remus, or any of the male Weasleys, or any other man for that matter.

 

 

And it wasn´t this particular situation either. Because Harry had been in danger most of his life by now, and he had been alone with both females and males lots of times too, and he had never felt anything like this. _If it wasn´t pity or respect, could it be guilt?_

 

 

Harry had to fight back the bile from rising at that idea. Definitely not that.

 

 

Harry´s gaze rested on the still tented thick blanket covering the big dick Harry knew was there. He had seen it. He had felt it in his own hand. It had come all over Harry´s fingers, which he had then licked clean. Harry was massively aroused at the idea of tasting Snape again.

 

 

Harry knew what it was now. It was _lust._ He wanted to touch Snape, he _wanted_ it. He craved to taste and pleasure him.

 

 

Fuck, he wanted to suck Snape´s dick, right fucking now.

 

 

Harry noticed for the first time that the small cottage was still warm enough, Snape must have seen to the fire during the night. Harry couldn´t help but smile at that. Snape, being nice. Harry smothered the thought creeping in on him about Snape wanting it to be warm too while sleeping naked. (He liked the idea of a nice Snape more)

 

 

 _Naked,_ right. Back to Harry´s mission. It could very well be what got him killed, but he might die anyway, at any given moment. So, he might as well live a little. Maybe, Snape would actually thank Harry. He snorted inwardly, yeah right. Well, okay, maybe Snape would enjoy it, once Harry got the hang of it.

 

 

Harry scooted down on the bed, fuck, he really was doing this.

 

 

He bit back a groan and stared up at Snape when he gently pulled aside the blanket and leaned closer. He could smell the thick arousal’s musky scent and licked his lips. Should he lick the head first? What if Snape woke then, and told him to stop? Or maybe, it would work better if Harry sucked the entire engorged head into his mouth?

 

 

Oh, god. Yes, he wanted to do that! That would let him taste the pre-cum he could already see.

 

 

Snape shifted in his sleep, he might be feeling colder as he wasn´t covered much in the blanket anymore. Harry placed it over Snape´s chest gently, so not to wake the man, and closed his eyes briefly. Then he opened his mouth, leaned in, took Snape´s prick inside his hot mouth and sucked.

 

 

Harry wasn´t sure if it had been him or Snape that had moaned, and as soon as he tasted Snape´s dick, he didn´t particularly care either. He shifted closer, placing one hand beside Snape´s hip, the other gripping the thick base of the cock.

 

 

Harry sucked hard, and guided the cock in and out of his mouth. A hand descended into Harry´s hair to stop his ministrations suddenly, but Harry wouldn´t let that happen.

 

 

This was like being in heaven.

 

 

Harry moaned, hoping the vibrations would travel through Snape´s cock and the man would let Harry continue his chosen task for this morning. The hand gripped Harry´s hair tight and Harry pushed the dick as deep into his mouth that he could manage, without any practice that wasn´t much. Harry moaned again, _fuck, Snape tasted good._ “Potter,” Snape growled lowly, but he still hadn´t stopped him. So, Harry enjoyed it as long as he was allowed to.

 

 

His hand began pulling on the cock while he bobbed his head on and off the cock, running his wild tongue over every surface of dick it could reach. Snape hadn´t moved an inch. He just pulled on Harry´s hair, pretty damn hard.

 

 

But it simply turned Harry on more.

 

 

Harry released the dick with a pop, as an idea came to mind. He still hadn´t looked up at Snape to see what he would look like. He didn´t care that sparse hairs would be there right now, all he could think about was sucking Snape´s heavy balls.

 

 

So, he did.

 

 

“Potter!” This time Snape´s hips couldn´t keep still when Harry had obviously taken the older man by surprise, “You´re…” Harry lifted Snape´s sac and licked lower, and lower. Oh god, fucking shit and Merlin. Harry had never wanted anything like he wanted to hear Snape moan.

 

 

But he didn´t, not really. He was simply breathing hard, and controlling himself. Harry wanted – no, he _needed_ to see where his dick had been buried. So, he manipulated Snape´s legs further apart and pulled off, just enough to see anything, and everything. “Sweet Merlin, _yes_.”

 

 

Snape´s brain had now caught up with being awoken in a manner he probably hadn´t been for a long time, which was why he had let Harry do this at all. “What the hell do you thi-“

 

 

And Snape groaned for Harry, as the Gryffindor leaned in and lapped at the abused hole. “For god´s sake… _Potter_ …” And Harry was pretty sure, that _this_ was his professor voice, telling him to stop this instant. So, Harry moaned again, to try to convince him otherwise. “Fuck!” it was merely a whisper, but Harry lapped it up, and teased and licked and sucked very, very gently at the small hole.

 

 

Snape´s legs fell further apart and Harry could lie down between his legs. It was a very awkward position, but Snape´s one leg was still shitty, so he could hardly ask the man to lift up for him to give him better access, or have him on all four.

 

 

Fuck, Harry nearly blew his own load then.

 

 

Harry didn´t stop, and Snape, surprisingly, didn´t force him to. So, while teasing the entrance still, Harry grabbed his own blanket and pushed it against Snape´s firm arse, hoping the other would get the idea. “I´ve lost… my… mind… clearly,” Snape muttered and raised his bum slightly, with the aid of his good leg, so Harry could scoot the blanket underneath him.

 

 

Harry groaned and spread Snape´s arse cheeks further apart, causing the older male to hiss. Probably from the soreness, “Sorry,” Harry said loud enough for Snape to hear, then kissed the puckered entrance and made sure to be as gently as he could. Hoping that Snape would understand and accept this as one of his many apologies.

 

 

Harry reached out and grabbed Snape´s throbbing cock and began pushing gently into Snape´s arse. “Fucking hell, P-potter…” Harry moaned to show how much _he_ was enjoying this too. He used his spit to make the hole wetter, so it would hurt less, Snape had clearly used some sort of healing cream, that tasted of grass and lemon.

 

 

But Harry ignored that, and enjoyed the taste that was all Snape, instead.

 

 

He pushed a little harder and his tongue breached the rim and this time when Snape hissed, Harry was sure it wasn´t from pain. _God, Snape as a bottom is fucking sexy._ Harry´s hand began pumping Snape´s cock while his tongue tasted everything it could reach. Harry didn´t even care if they couldn´t use cleaning spells, he knew Snape would have cleaned before applying the cream. How many times hadn´t he heard the professor go on about sterile environments´ importance when meeting potions!

 

 

“Bastard,” Snape groaned, and Harry felt the quivering signs of the thighs, letting him know of the approaching orgasm. He pulled out of Snape´s arse as gently as he could, found Snape´s dick with his mouth and sucked as hard as he could.

 

 

Snape yelled out as Harry´s mouth almost forced out his release. “Please,” Harry begged, “Let me taste you.” Harry went back to sucking. He knew Snape was holding back, “Please, professor. Let me show you how much I want to please you.” Snape groaned, grabbed Harry´s hair painfully and spilled his semen, which Harry swallowed greedily, while moaning.

 

 

Harry didn´t stop until Snape´s hand fell away from his locks, and didn´t care if the Slytherin would yell at him for this or what he was about to do. He lay down between Snape´s legs and began to bring himself off while biting into his bottom lip.

 

 

Oh, god, this was incredible. He could still taste Snape´s salty cum on his tongue. Harry pulled on his dick while thinking about Snape´s cock in his mouth, or the feel of Snape´s tight arse around Harry´s cock.

 

 

What made Harry blow his load, was the hand that had squeezed Harry´s balls and pulled them. “Oh my god. Uurgh.” Harry came, and came, and came. All over his hands, and his stomach, and Snape´s leg.

 

 

Harry opened his eyes and met obsidian wondering eyes. “You´re the most intense man I´ve ever met.” Harry breathed. Snape was about to say something menacing, so Harry cut him off, “I´ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

 

 

Snape didn´t speak, he simply stared with his crazy dark eyes. Dark like the man himself. Piercing, probing eyes – Harry had never realized that Snape had beautiful eyes before. This was the first day he ever really looked at the man.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.  
> Enjoy :D  
> Sev/

“Potters will always think the world belongs to them, won´t they.” Snape stated - more to himself than Harry - almost wearily post-orgasm. Harry bolted upright as the other male tried to sit and leave the bed, but Harry pushed him back down with a hand on the man´s bare chest. Harry shuddered when touching the slightly haired pale skin. God, what was Snape doing to him, Harry had never been attracted to his professor before.

 

 

Snape glared up at Harry´s looming-above-him form. The Gryffindor licked his lips and looked down to Snape´s thin ones briefly. Snape shook his head immediately. “Not happening, Potter. Now, move, I have no desire to stay in this god forsaken bed with you another second.”

 

 

“Please, don´t.” Harry pleaded with Snape to see reason.

 

 

They _had_ to work this out; everything that had happened between them. It wasn´t healthy to bottle it all up like this, and not productive either. They had to work together in the Order, when the storm would end, after all. They had Voldemort as their mutual enemy too get rid of, how were they supposed to manage that if all they ever did was fight.

 

 

“We need to discuss this, Snape, and how to move on from here.” Harry said next, and Snape´s glare intensified.

 

 

“Really, Potter? You want to _discuss_ the fact that I hated your parents, I loathe you, and you fucked me in my sleep, while you were sleeping also?”

 

 

Harry cringed but didn´t give in to Snape´s hatred, that would get them nowhere. “Yes, damn it, Snape. This needs to be dealt with! We need to cooperate in order to neutralize Voldemort, you´re the important link for me to do that!”

 

 

“Fuck you, Potter.” Snape spat angrily, and Harry did his best not to jump away from the man as he used his most hateful eyes on Harry´s green ones.

 

 

“I already told you I gave you permission to do that!” Harry snapped back. “As many times as it takes for us to be okay again! For fuck´s sake, Snape, it wasn´t _intentional_ , I didn´t do it because I _wanted_ to fuck you –“

 

 

Snape sneered, “Of course, why should anyone ever _want_ to sleep with the greasy dungeon bat? Wh—“

 

 

“And that´s all you fucking heard Snape!” Harry yelled and pushed down on Snape´s chest again as the man tried to rise from the bed once more. “You live in the bloody dungeons at Hogwarts. Your hair is greasy from the fucking potion fumes. And you always wear black, of course people are going to call you that!”

 

 

“Insolent, little –“ Snape growled lowly.

 

 

“Would you prefer Dracula instead? You brought this on your fucking self, Snape. You´re a potions Master, and one of the freaking best out there, create a damn potion to protect your hair –“

 

 

“Yes, I´ll squeeze it in between teaching stupid brats and spying, won´t I, Potter, you´re –“ The sarcastic comment came before being interrupted.

 

 

“And wear something else for Merlin´s sake! Would it kill you to use _some_ color, other than black? Green or white would look good on you, at the very least, maybe even dark blue.” Harry said.

 

 

“Taking fashion advise from someone, who doesn´t even seem to know his own god-damned size would be laughable, to say the least!” Snape spat out.

 

 

“You´re impossible! Everything you hear you take in a negative way. Did you even hear the compliment in there? The one, where I told you you´re bloody brilliant Potions Master –“ Harry´s irritated voice countered.

 

 

“Coming from someone unable to maintain a passable grade, that hardly counts, Potter.” Snape insulted.

 

 

“ARGH! You´re – oh god, how can anyone stand you.” Harry screamed, but still wouldn´t release Snape, because he knew they needed to get this out of the way. So, Harry took advantage of Snape´s poor leg, the man couldn´t simply jump away from him.

 

 

“They can´t, Potter. Because I won´t fucking let them.” Snape shut up the moment he had said the words revealing far more than he had intended. Harry just made him so angry every time they spent time in the same room together.

 

 

“Look, professor. We need to end this war. I need you and you need me, that´s that. So, we need to learn how to work side by side. Maybe some ground rules?” Harry gave up on arguing because he knew that Snape wouldn´t have been the one giving in first.

 

 

“Rule one, no rape.” Snape said without blinking. Harry closed his eyes to collect himself and take a deep breath. “Can´t even get yourself to look at the person you willingly fucked against his will, Potter. And twice.”

 

 

“I wasn´t willing.” His eyes snapped open and looked at the sneering face so filled with disgust. “I would never force myself on anyone, Snape, I wouldn´t need –“

 

 

Snape laughed very coldly, “No, I guess you wouldn´t _need_ to, would you Mr. Boy-who-lived to have anyone throw themselves at him.”

 

 

“That´s not what I meant, Snape!” Harry´s hand felt hot on top of the hairy chest, but he wasn´t letting the man go, not until they were done talking, or yelling at each other. “I wouldn´t need to tell you this if you stopped seeing my dad when you look at me. I´m nothing like he was. I don´t tease others, or mock them, or harass them for fun.”

 

 

Snape looked away for the first time, and Harry thought that _maybe_ they were finally getting somewhere productive. “He´s dead now, so he can´t make things right again, not that you´d ever feel he could anyway.” Snape said nothing, he had his mask on now, the one that hid everything he felt from view. “I´m sorry, Professor, for the way my dad treated you. It wasn´t right. He was a giant arse.”

 

 

Snape´s eyes snapped to Harry´s in disbelieve, they narrowed as if trying to read the sincerity of the words spoken. “I mean it, I don´t think I like the person my dad was at Hogwarts any more than you did, from what I have seen of your memories. And I´m sorry about those too.” He mumbled the last part of the apology.

 

 

“He was a selfish too-high-of himself bastard.” Snape spat.

 

 

“Fine! I agree, alright. He must have changed since my mom married him later, people say she was lovely and –“

 

 

“ _Don´t.”_ Snape warned and Harry´s eyes studied the older male as his pale jaw firmed when the man bit down hard, as if angry but not letting it surface.

 

 

“Snape, wha –“

 

 

“No. I don´t talk of her. Not with you, not with anyone. Period.” Harry stared, trying to figure out what he was missing.

 

 

“You knew her.” It wasn´t a question.

 

 

“I need to take a piss, Potter.” It was most certainly a diversion, but Harry let the Slytherin go, because he understood that he would get nothing more out of Snape for the moment.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

Eating canned foods was better than starving, so Harry wouldn´t complain, but he very much looked forward to real food again. He figured Snape did too, as he stared across the table where the other was sitting eating silently, and very slowly. Harry pushed his plate away from him. Getting full was a quick affair since he had been allowed to begin eating these past days. He would vomit if he ate too much, Snape had stated on the first day here.

 

 

It had been almost three entire days now.

 

 

Snape´s leg was beginning to turn a darker shade and Harry now understood why the man had said he might lose his leg. It was dying without the necessary care and potions. And they had neither here. Snape´s potions stocks were almost out and he couldn´t brew anything here. Obviously.

 

 

“I feel funny around you.” Harry broke the silence and Snape stopped pushing his food around on his plate and waited for the Gryffindor to go on. “Like - like I can´t control myself. My hands itch to touch you sometimes. And I never dreamt of you before coming here either, nor any male for that matter.”

 

 

Snape´s eyes bored into Harry´s now. Widening, then narrowing, then looking away again and out the window covered in snow. The only sound in the room was the blazing fire, Harry had managed to find more wood in a shed beside the cottage yesterday, so they wouldn´t freeze to death. And they had on dry clothes again, so that helped a lot too.

 

 

“It might be the torture you went through. The need for company after being starved from that, besides the food.”

 

 

Harry thought it over before responding. “I don´t think that´s it. I´m used to being alone with my relatives while they –“ Harry stopped speaking and swallowed hard.

 

 

Snape snorted, “While they _tortured_ you?” Snape went back to pushing the food around on the plate while contemplating their situation, Harry could tell, with Snape´s eyes going all distant.

 

 

“No. Not torture. My cousin beat me up a lot, though.” Snape froze and Harry took that as a sign to go on explaining, not because he wanted to, he really didn´t, but because something had to change between these two in order to have a breakthrough. “He never did it alone, always with two or three friends. At school too. Everyone feared them there, so nobody spoke to me at all. And the big clothes, were my cousin´s hand-me-downs, because my uncle wouldn´t spend money on me.”

 

 

Something changed on Snape´s face, Harry saw, but ignored it. It worked better that way, with Snape not knowing he had let his guard down around Harry, that is. Harry took a deep breath. “My aunt and uncle hated magic, so they never told me about my parents. When I went to Hogwarts, Hagrid had to break down the door and take me from them because they took me away, so I couldn´t attend the school. Each summer they locked away my things.” Harry saw Snape´s jaw twitching, _he hadn´t known this._

“It wasn´t until my second year I got out of the cupboard.” Harry didn´t meet Snape´s eyes.

 

 

“Excuse me?” Snape inquired knowing as his eyes burned into Harry´s skin while Harry looked at the table in front of him.

 

 

“The one they let me sleep in, under the stairs.” Harry mumbled. Snape didn´t speak, so Harry figured he really did hate him and felt he had deserved everything he had gotten, so he might as well reveal the rest of it. “My aunt told me my parents died in a car crash because my dad was a drunk.”

 

 

Harry jumped off the chair as Snape threw his plate against the wall and upended the table in rage. He backed away towards the wall in case Snape would go after him. “SHE WHAT!” Snape thundered, and Harry had no idea what the hell was going on now. “I´ll fucking kill that ugly bitch myself.” Snape stated, “Jealous of Lily, is what she is, always was!” He threw his cup into the opposite wall barely missing the window by a few inches and Harry flinched.

 

 

“Always spying on us, the stupid little fuck.” Snape went on mumbling to himself, as if he had forgotten all about Harry. “Wanted to go to Hogwarts herself…”

 

 

“What?” Snape whipped around and stared at Harry, only just remembering him, “My aunt, she wanted t-“

 

 

Snape limped into the bedroom and slammed the door after him, leaving Harry behind in shock at his discovery. _How the bloody hell did Snape know that? Why would his aunt – oh, god, that explained so bloody much._

 

 

Fuck Snape´s anger, Harry needed answers, and he wanted them now!

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.  
> It´s been too long, I understand, but my three little kids took turns in being with the flu for 4 days each, then I took a week myself, CRAP. Then, I dislocated my shoulder and can hardly write more than 5 min before it hurts too much, waiting for an MR scan app - those takes time in my country.  
> So, it is what it is!  
> No, I won´t leave my stories be, I promise!  
> /Sev.

 

”No, Snape. You _don´t_ get to say things like that and, and, -- and  just run away and hide!” Harry stated as the door to their shared bedroom swung open by his doing and he was sure the Slytherin had heard him enter, even though he was standing the furthest away, staring out the window at the snowing landscapes.

 

 

It was getting better. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that they could leave.

 

 

Snape´s hands were linked together behind his straight professor-like-back, and Harry could see the trembling nerves of the man´s bad leg as he fought to stay standing. Harry closed the distance between them and said, “Stop it, you´re hurt, and you´re in pain. Go lie down, for Merlin´s sake. And mine too.” Onex eyes stared down to meet green stubborn ones. “Don´t be an arse, Snape.” Harry added for good measure.

 

 

The tall wizard almost dragged himself across the floor and sat down heavily on the bed causing his back to slouch a bit. Harry shook his head in silent amusement. Not because Snape must be in incredible pain letting his composure fall, but because the git was bloody stubborn. “It´s getting worse.” The Gryffindor said, and when dark eyes narrowed, he added, “Your leg, I mean.”

 

 

“Pity, your Potion grades are abysmal, Potter, it would seem you´d be fit to become a Healer.” Snape sneered, “A sadistic one, that likes to hurt people, then be allowed to heal their wounds afterwards.” He knew it was a low blow, but he said the words nonetheless, and Harry´s cheeks reddened.

 

 

“I didn-“

 

 

“I know.” Snape interrupted the guilt train before it took off and left the older man with a blinding headache that only a seventh-year hormonal induced under the influence of Love Potions class could top. “Hand me my ointment, Potter, the green one.” Harry looked around and enjoyed the prospect of being helpful in the company of Snape, for once. He spotted it through the open bathroom door next to the sink, and noticed that it was more than half empty already. The professor reached out his hand to take it from Harry. Instead of offering it to Snape, Harry knelt down and uncapped the lid, took out a very small amount and looked up to Snape´s dubious stricken face.

 

 

The man closed his eyes, and Harry finally understood how very hard it must be for this man in particular to accept help, from Harry of all people. He had to be in massive pain to agree. Harry reached out and gently began applying the green goo to the long, hairy legs. Snape held his trousers up so they wouldn´t get soaked. “You need to –“ Harry paused as his professor´s silky voice startled him out of the task that didn´t bother Harry at all, much to his own surprise.

 

 

“Yes?” Harry asked, when Snape had gone completely quiet again, as if embarrassed with their position. Harry´s right thumb moved on its own in soothing circles over the shin of the man Harry used to hate above all, not including Voldemort and Umbridge, of course. Not to mention that horrid Bellatrix. Or most of the other Death Eaters. Okay, so Harry hated quite a lot of people more, than he used to hate Snape. But, that was _before_.

 

 

“It has to be _massaged_ into the cursed skin, hard.” Harry stared down to the darkened skin, just barely touching it. Doing what Snape asked was going to hurt extremely. Harry gulped and firmed his grasp as Snape growled low in his throat. Harry had never really heard this man complain before about any kind of pain. Harry understood why Snape had told him. It _needed_ to be done. So, Harry could at least give the older man the curtesy to ignore the whimpers and curses he was spewing above him.

 

 

Harry hands moved firmly across the white skin, making Harry´s fingers tinkle, caused by the potion, Harry would assume. He wouldn´t think about the reason it could otherwise be. Harry started humming a song he had heard Fleur using on her baby the previous summer when they were all gathered at the Burrow. If Snape minded, he kept it to himself, but Harry found that it made his own mind wander and essentially calm down, so it didn´t bother him too much to cause Snape pain, even though he was trying to actually help and not hurt the man. Snape seemed to breathe more even too and the man had closed his eyes.

 

 

Harry smiled at the idea that such a simple thing could make this a little better.

 

 

“There, all done.” Harry stated but didn´t remove his hands. He _liked_ touching Snape. He met the dark orbs, “Is this okay?” Harry wasn´t sure if he had meant the massage or the fact that he hadn´t released the man´s leg yet.

 

 

“Yes.” Snape didn´t move away, “Thank you,” He said more quietly, perhaps to allow Harry to decide whether to acknowledge his gratitude or not.

 

 

“Sure. Won´t the potion soak through your trousers?” Harry asked, to say _something_ , and to prolong the moment before he had to remove his hands.

 

 

“It needs a few more minutes to withdraw into the wound, then it should be fine.” The tight response came.

 

 

“Right.” Harry swallowed awkwardly. “I don´t mind – doing this, so, next time –“

 

 

Snape simply offered a curt nod to the offer, and Harry knew the older male would let him help again. A strange thought came to Harry, hoping it would be sooner than later. Snape watched as Harry noticed the Mark painted onto his arm with interest, he saw no disgust or even pity, and Snape had a lot of years´ worth of practice deciphering the facial expressions of other people.

 

 

Snape couldn´t fathom _how_ he could ever have thought that this young man was anything like his bully-father. Hell, with every passing year, Harry looked less and less like his father. Harry was no longer scrawny and half-starved, Hogwarts and a massive growth spurt had taken care of that. And probably Molly´s cooking too. Not to mention, he was closer to 5´9 now, than the short 5´5 he had always seemed to be stuck at the last couple of years. James had been 6´1 when he had died, with a lithe body, yet, still thin. Harry already had more muscles than James had ever had, even as an Auror.

 

 

Snape figured it was because Harry always had to run for his life and stay alert, combined with years of playing Quidditch, both in school and with the Weasley bunch. Mr. Potter senior had been a compact man, Snape had known, perhaps this Potter resembled him more, not that Harry Potter would ever be anything other than fit.

 

 

Harry´s shoulders were already wider than his father´s had been, seekers were usually small in size in general, however, Harry seemed to still be growing. Snape himself was 6´2, so they were almost eye-to-eye now. Harry´s jaw was rounder than James´, which Snape only knew because of the amount of time he had spent glaring at the other man for stealing his best friend away from him. His eyes were never like James´, of course, even his student´s hair seemed much wilder than the patriarch´s had even been.

 

 

Snape almost cursed himself even thinking about this, but they were sitting so close that it was hard not to. Besides, he had seen and _felt_ the young man, more than once. He cleared his throat, “Perhaps something to eat?” Harry´s eyes snapped up from where he had been zoomed in on the tattoo on Snape´s flesh. “We should keep our strengths up, in case we get the chance to leave this place soon. We may very well have to run for our lives.”

 

 

Harry didn´t move from his kneeling position, nor did he let go of the leg he was still caressing with his thumbs. He bit his lip and sighed, “Will you tell me about my mum then?” His green Lily-eyes pleaded with Snape and made the Slytherin´s stomach churn.

 

 

Snape stared passively at the wall behind his student as he answered him. “Not today, Potter.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way !  
> Sev/

 

Harry was sitting by the small fireplace a weary expression marring his normally handsome face the next morning, unpleasantly early, with a cup of cold water sipping slowly to keep down the bile he was feeling threatening to rise and spill from his young body. Snape had been sleeping the entire night in the bedroom, and Harry didn´t dare sleep next to the man, in case he would defile him against his will once more.

 

 

Both of their wills, really. Since he hated Snape, right? Or, maybe, he didn´t _hate_ the man anymore, now -- that Harry had been told the entire story behind why Snape had murdered Dumbledore in cold blood.

 

 

 _Could_ you even murder a dying man? Could you be _convicted_ of said murder? When the man had _asked_ Snape to end his life? Harry wasn´t too sure about any of the answers to those questions.

 

 

But he knew they would eventually find out. Once they got away from here, safely, hopefully. And after Harry had become a murderer himself, of course -- he shuddered at that idea.

 

 

 _Maybe_ what he felt now for Snape, his professor, was pity? And newfound respect, driven forth by the fact that he had the bravery to save Harry so many times? He could have walked away any time he wanted to in the past 16 years, Harry understood that. Harry wondered if Snape wouldn´t have been happier if he had died, instead of being torn between servitude to both the Dark and the Light.

 

 

Snape had become a grey wizard, in between the war participants. Harry sniggered, like Gandalf the Grey. Then he shook his head at his own silliness. No, Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings, was a light wizard. Besides, he resembled Dumbledore more – _enough_ of this, Harry stopped his brain´s trail of thoughts and resumed his brooding.

 

 

Harry´s mind drifted once more to the memories of the rape caused by the dreams he had had.

 

 

Harry was beginning to think he was just what the Dursleys had always claimed, a freak. Someone, who took pleasure in freakish things. Like rape. Harry had been thinking it over multiple times now, and no matter _how_ he turned and twisted the facts inside his Gryffindor mind, the conclusions were the same.

 

 

He had dreams of sexual nature, he got aroused and he _acted_ on them.

 

 

Harry James Potter was a rapist.

 

 

More than once he could earn that title, and he wanted nothing more than to have Voldemort _end_ his pathetic life. But he knew that was terrible selfish just so he didn´t have to deal with this mark. If he let that happen, if he simply gave up, then many of his friends would lose their lives when Voldemort won the war.

 

 

He shuddered to think of the exact number of casualties that would rest upon his young shoulders.

 

 

Harry had foregone the usual morning healing potion in the aspect of saving it until later, in case Snape needed it. It was a lame sort of excuse, but damn it, it was all Harry had got. He closed his eyes remembering himself forcing Snape to take his prick into his unknowing and unwilling body, more than once.

 

 

He shuddered, disgusted by his own body´s aroused reaction to the memory, and sipped some more cold water before placing it onto the floor to keep it from spilling while his hands shook violently. His entire body shook, for that matter. He took a few deep inhales of air, before standing and making his way to the tiny kitchen in search of a morning meal.

 

 

Snape was bound to be hungry when he finally emerged from the bedroom.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

When Snape sat down later that day in the chair that had been placed beside the blazing fire, Harry knelt down without hesitation and reached for the healing balm his professor was opening with shaking hands.

 

 

The pain must be bad, Harry confirmed to himself.

 

 

Snape stared into the dancing flames to avoid looking at the chosen task of the Chosen One and gritted his teeth to not whimper. Harry tried to massage the foul-smelling balm as gently as possible into the torn skin, but he could feel Snape´s tension nevertheless. “I´m sorry,” Harry muttered, as he covered the leg in more stickiness while he worked methodically upwards.

 

 

Snape´s obsidian eyes bored into Harry´s skull and he had to look up to meet them, when he felt their burning presence, and he paused his hands´ movements, Snape sneered, “Stop being a Martyr, Potter. This was _my_ choice.” He hissed the next words, “ _My_ choice to save you, _my_ choice to blow my cover, and _my_ choice to join the Dark Lord.”

 

 

Harry processed this before slowly asking, “Why do you call him that, instead of his real name.” Snape´s stare could have killed if Harry wasn´t already feeling dead on the inside. “He´s not here, with you, I mean.” He whispered.

 

 

Snape looked away, “He´s _always_ with me, Potter. Since I was 17.” Harry sat back on his heels and closed his eyes briefly, collecting his courage. Snape wasn´t bothering to cover the Dark Mark while they were here. They both knew it was there anyway.

 

 

“It wasn´t your choice, not entirely.” Harry stated quietly, and met Snape´s questioning eyes. The arched eyebrow twitched, and was the only indication of the pain Snape was enduring. “You didn´t have anyone.” Snape´s jaw clenched along with his hands, dark eyes daring Harry to continue this trail of thoughts. “My dad, and Sirius –“

 

 

“Potter,” The growl should have been enough to keep Harry´s babbling from happening still, but this was Harry, so naturally, it didn’t.

 

 

“They tormented you, for no other reason that you looked –“ Harry sighed and closed his eyes while clenching his hands at the memories he had been witness to in Snape´s mind.

 

 

“ _Ugly_?” Harry´s eyes snapped up again and widened when he heard Snape´s reply, his head shook in refusal on its own accord, causing a sneer to spread across Snape´s face. “Greasy? Pathetic? Poor?” He snapped then, “ _What_ , Potter, finish that god-damned sentence, I dare you!”

 

 

“ _Different_ ,” He licked his lips. “I meant to say different.” Snape snorted angrily, and Harry didn’t even know you could do that. But Snape managed. Harry raised himself to his knees to be closer to Snape´s face, he thought he needed to, if he was to convince Snape that what he was saying was the truth. Which it _was_.

 

 

Snape´s hands where white with the anger he was squeezing into them by clenching them so hard that Harry feared they might just burst and fall off. He wanted to reach out and grab them, but knew he shouldn´t. “ _I_ understand that your hair is greasy because the potion fumes effect it. You spend so much time with that, that –“ Snape´s eyes might have hurt Harry if he wasn´t a Gryffindor-brave young man. “I know what they call you, what _we_ call you, the students.” Snape sneered harder, “But it´s not _fair_ , you´re the one that helps us all if we get hurt at school, or need a certain potion, the females –“

 

 

“Shut.your.trap, _Potter_.” And he did, because it was not too often that Snape cussed. Snape leaned closed, and Harry ignored the bad breath since his had to be just a horrible with no means to brush them here. “I hate liars more than I loathe bullies.” The man stated.

 

 

“I´m neither.” Harry whispered, “You _must_ know that I never bullied anyone, professor.” Snape looked away, and Harry didn´t know if it was Harry´s own breath or because he knew Harry was telling him the truth. “And I don´t make it a habit to lie, if I can avoid it. I´m not lying now, I give you my word.”

 

 

Harry could see Snape´s jaw working but the man kept quiet. “I think,” Harry took a deep breath, “What makes you ugly to others isn´t the way you look solely, or dress – but the way you act and treat others, it´s a combination.”

 

 

And Snape _had_ to turn his head and stare at Harry, because nobody had ever spoken so bluntly to his face before without pointing a wand at his face or fearing his wrath. And Harry wasn´t doing either of that.

 

 

Harry bit his lip, “You´re not someone who cares what others think, I guess, or – you hide it and are too busy to do something about it.” And Harry might as well finish what he had started, “The black clothes might be boring every day, but its practical if you´re a spy, it gives you more free time in case you´re summoned and don´t have to change,” Snape quirked his brow looking like Harry actually said something worth listening to for the first time. “And potions don´t stain black in the same way it does other colors, and I hardly think the school pays enough for new robes every week.” Harry didn´t know where this was all coming from, but it was as if his brain was suddenly comprehending a lot of things about his professor at this very moment he needed it to.

 

 

“You´re a Potions Master, so there _must_ be some way to protect the hair while brewing, so it has to be too time-consuming, too expensive or you simply stopped caring to put in the effort.” Harry knew he was going to die from this next comment, but he hoped that Snape would at least wait until after he had killed Voldemort to do it. “Maybe you were bullied so hard that you lost your self-worth.”

 

 

Snape sat back in the chair as if Harry had smacked him across his face and momentarily lost his stern mask of indifference. So, Harry could use that to his advantage. “It´s not your fault, just like it isn´t mine what happened to me at the Dursleys either. That doesn´t make _it_ true.” Harry had to get the words out fast, he knew, so he blurted them out. “You´re the youngest Potions Master ever, Hermione said. And you might not be – your teaching ways may be, different, but that doesn´t mean you´re not brilliant in your field. You´re no longer skinny, so my dad´s words shouldn´t matter, and unless my father was a horse I´m pretty sure your dick is bigger than his was.” Harry sat back on his heels and flushed. _What the actual fuck?_

“Potter,” Snape had found his voice again, and Harry looked away. Because it was now or never, and he did have more he wanted to say, before either of them died.

 

 

“You´re braver than half the Gryffindors I know, if not more. Your loyalty would make everyone else´s seem pathetic. I´m sure only Dumbledore and Voldemort can out-do you in a duel. And your eyes are stunning. Scary, but stunning.”

 

 

“Are you done, Potter?” Snape asked almost casually and Harry wasn´t.

 

 

“I´m sorry my dad was a right arse, Sirius too. I don´t know Pettigrew, and Remus can make his own apologies to you. It wasn´t _right_ what they did. They must have been jealous because they saw how smart you were.” Snape´s eyes narrowed. “Sorry, done now.”

 

 

“I meant, with the massage of my leg.” Harry flushed again and nodded. Snape held out the potion Harry had refused to take this morning and Harry drank it down, because he knew from the look Snape was giving him there was no fighting this.

 

 

As soon as Harry stared up at Snape again he said, “Do you want me to massage – something else too?” Snape blinked down at his student and glared at the innuendo those words brought with them. Harry licked his lips and blinked up at Snape.

 

 

“Potter,” Snape snapped and Harry´s eyes widened at the same time as Snape´s obsidian ones narrowed dangerously. “Are you allergic to vinegar?”

 

 

Harry didn´t understand were that question had come from at all. “I don´t think – I don´t know.” He finally answered truthfully. Snape studied him another minute. Before the next words Snape spoke made Harry sputter.

 

 

“Do you want to suck my cock, Potter?”

 

 

“Wha – I, well, that´s –“ And Harry´s mind reeled. “Yes.” He said, and he blinked several times.

 

 

“Does my semen taste like sugar to you, Potter? You swallowed, you must know.” Harry gasped at the blunt attack his brain was feeling, what is going on?

 

 

“I don´t – well, I´m.” He sighed, “Maybe? Professor, why—“

 

 

“ _If_ you´re allergic to vinegar, that´s one way to tell. There are others, naturally, but I don´t have the right potions with us.” He leaned closer to Harry, “If you _are_ , that particular healing potion will then have a lust component in it when you drink it, Potter. Do you understand me?” Snape´s teaching voice asked.

 

 

“I – no? Not really.”

 

 

“It means that the dreams and the _incidents_ , are caused by your allergic reactions to the vinegar, Potter. It means, that you cannot possibly be to blame for any actions while here, of _sexual nature_.” He finished and Harry gasped. God, he so wanted that to be true, if it was, then Harry wasn´t a freak after all.

 

 

Harry stared at Snape´s groin and the at the man´s face, noticing the raised brow. “So, can I test it?”

 


	10. ON HOLD

It breaks my heart to put this story ON HOLD.  
I will not abandon it - I promise, I simply cannot keep up any longer with 3 WiPs, 3 kids at the age of 10 months, 3 years and 4 years, along with a 48 hour job!  
I will be finishing my Lucius / Harry story first - feel free to read my other stuff while waiting on this one!  
I love you all.  
Sev/


End file.
